


Starstruck

by blue_avocado



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Future Fic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: As an adult, Ryuji's job is to protect the famous pop idol, Risette. And things get saucy one night after a concert.Fill for Persona Kink Meme.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing requests at the Persona Kink Meme, and this one caught my eye:
> 
> So yeah, I had some though in my head, that Ryuji would be working as bodyguard in the future. What if he would be bodyguard of big pop idol, Risette?  
> What I'm requesting is steamy smut in Rise's backstage room, just after the concert. Because Rise is hot, Ryuji is hot, they should fuck. 
> 
> I totally agree, anon. Thus your prompt has now been filled. :)

\---

 

Leading the still popular idol quickly down the hallway, Ryuji spoke to his colleagues on his headset, and let them know she was now going to her dressing room. The recent concert had been a particularly hectic one, a loud and crowded affair with many fans clamoring for as much of Risette as possible. He had stood off to the side during the whole thing, mostly keeping an eye on things to make sure nothing crazy happens, like a fan jumping on stage or someone throwing something weird at her, both of which had happened in the past. Luckily, things went as smooth as they could possibly go for an event of this magnitude. Due to sticking close to her, he could smell the subtle scent of her perfume, and feel the warmth of her body as she brushed against him. Although he felt a twinge of desire from that, he tried to remain professional. After all, he wasn't some hormonal teenager anymore. Ryuji was now twenty one, and had at least matured significantly after entering the 'adult world'. Once they reached the designated room in the very back of the building, Ryuji opened the door for her, and quite politely gestured for her to go in first.

With a small smile, Rise nodded. "Thanks. You're the nicest bodyguard my agent's ever hired."

He was flattered that she acknowledged it, though he maintained the stern demeanor he was supposed to have while on the clock. "I appreciate the feedback."

Heading toward the table with cosmetics and other beauty supplies strewn about, she pulled a tissue out of the box, and began to wipe the make-up off her face. "Phew! That might've been the most packed show I've done in a long time." Rise looked at her reflection in the mirror briefly then dabbing the tissue into some spots she hadn't successfully removed the blush and eye shadow from. "It's a miracle nothing crazy happened, right?"

"Yeah." This was typical, usually Rise would make small talk with him after events, and seemed rather chipper about it. Ryuji liked it, though he tried not to engage with her too much. His superiors tended to warn against getting too close with clients. 

Turning around, Rise playfully mimicked his stony-faced expression with an exaggerated frown of her own. "So serious."

This made him sigh a little. "Sorry."

"Actually, I think it's pretty cute." She placed her hands behind her back, giving him a look over that made Ryuji feel a little embarrassed. "You might be the youngest guy in my crew."

Relaxing a bit, he rubbed the back of his neck some. "That I am."

She looked toward the still open door. "Could you close that, and lock it?"

He blinked several times, though she wouldn't be able to see that due to the black framed sunglasses he was currently wearing. "Are you sure, ma'am?"

"Absolutely." With that, she turned away from him, and headed to the dresser next. "I'm gonna need some privacy."

Taking a deep breath, he assumed this was his cue to exit the room, and began to walk out. "Alright. I'll be out in the--"

Rise laughed. "No, you stay here."

That made him furrow his brow in confusion. "Sure." So he obliged with her request by shutting then locking the door, and reverting to facing in her direction.

Flipping her long brown hair away from her shoulders, she proceeded to remove her jacket, dropping it on the floor. The bodyguard found this odd, as she usually neatly hung or folded such garments. Not that he had ever watched her undress completely, of course! Typically he would've been asked to leave shortly after that. It appeared this evening was going to be a change of pace for both of them. "Okay," Rise kicked her high heels off next. "I was wondering something. Do you like being my bodyguard?"

"Well, yeah." He wondered where she was going with this. When she started to remove her top, followed by her bra, his mouth began to hang open in a way that happened back in high school when he was a dumb teenager seeing a naked girl for the first time. All he could see was her backside at the moment, but it was still enough to immediately give him a firm hard-on. Tugging on his tie, he tried to loosen it in a feeble attempt at keeping his hormones at bay. "I, uh..."

His stammering turned her on even more than she was already feeling, as she had been developing a crush on the young, handsome bodyguard for quite a while, and had fantasized about getting him hot and bothered. "You're definitely my favorite." Her skirt came off next, ending up in a pile at her feet. 

"L-Listen..." His voice trailed off when she slid her panties off, and was now staring at her behind. Even that part of her body was stunning, as shapely and clear of imperfections as the rest of her. Shaking his head, he clenched his fists, and became determined to remain composed. "Kujikawa-san, I don't think this is...appropriate! I should really take my leave."

"You're such a gentleman." Rise bit her lip for a moment before continuing. "But it's fine. I want you to put your hands all over me."

Gulping hard, his resolve was beginning to waver. "Are you...sure? I don't want to take advantage."

"Maybe I want you to take advantage of me." Finally she spun around, and revealed her naked form to him. 

He was visibly stunned at the reveal outwardly, and was internally spazzing out like a horny teen. From the get-go, he attempted to remain unaffected by her celebrity status, and tried to treat her like an equal. However, there were times he found himself star struck by the idol he had been hired to protect. It wasn't like he hadn't had his own fantasies and thoughts about her, which dated way back to when he was a boy who admired the then teen idol whenever she ended up in the media. And seeing her unclothed form was dragging out the side of him he had been trying hard to suppress. "Wow..." Ryuji sputtered, lifting his hand to point at her. "Y-you're hot... Uh..." It should have been embarrassing for a tough bodyguard to say that, but he was entirely focused on how she was making him feel.

Knowing she had him where she wanted him, she made her way toward him until she pressed herself up against him, pushing him onto the door as a result. "I'm hot, huh? I guess you've been feeling that way for a long time."

The way she looked and felt prompted him to regain some control of himself, and he took her face in his hands. "You guessed right." Pulling her in, he laid a hard kiss on her lips. Initially she was surprised, though her own desires quickly took over, and she reciprocated with one of her own. The pair spent several moments kissing passionately, their tongues mingling inside each other's mouths, and exploring. 

Rise broke the kiss, undoing Ryuji's tie. "You've never seemed like a suit and tie type of guy." 

Panting slightly, he replied, "Nah, I guess I'm not. I still gotta wear it...for the job..."

Slowly, she removed the fabric from around the neck. "Mind if I borrow this?"

Shivers were sent down his spine as she did that. "Take it! It's yours!"

"Thanks." Rise grinned as she began to put the tie around her own neck, tying it with more speed than Ryuji usually did. 

Seeing her wearing it like that was driving him wild, and he went in for another kiss. Her finger prevented him from coming close to her face. "How about I give you a reward for being such a good bodyguard?"

"Reward?" Just as the words spilled out of his mouth, he felt her removing his belt. Looking down, he watched as she undid his pants, and yanked those and his underwear to his knees. "Whoa..." Before he could react any further, she slid his hard-on right into her warm, wet mouth and immediately started to suck him off. All he could do was stand frozen, his facial expression being one of confusion as he was still unsure why this beautiful celebrity chose to give him a blowjob. Her head bobbed repeatedly against him, expertly pleasuring him with each motion. She paused to use her tongue along the length of his penis, then taking only the tip in before giving it some sucks, and finishing by running her tongue down to his ballsack. Each time her tongue tapped against his balls, he gasped at how amazing it felt, as he had never had that done to him before.

Rise finished off with some kisses all over his groin before lifting herself up, wrapping her arms around him, and planting a hard kiss on him. "Well? Did I rock your world or what?"

Instead of a verbal response, he quickly kicked his pants and underwear away, picked her up, and walked toward the dresser. After he knocked all the things on it onto the floor with his free hand, he plopped her down on it. Spreading her legs apart, he dove right in, and started licking her vaginal folds. Rise smiled, and bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from making noises. Ryuji wasn't as experienced as he would have liked but he prided himself in at least knowing how to properly eat a woman out. Swirling his tongue about, he managed to find her plump clit right away, and took advantage of this find. The woman melted as she felt her clitoris being ravaged with affection, a soft moan signifying her satisfaction. He kept at it for a long while, taking in every scent, taste, and sounds she was making. 

Becoming impatient, she took a hold of his face, pulling him away from her pussy. "I want your cock in me." Rise said in exasperation, the cursing surprising Ryuji. Still he positioned himself in front of her, guiding said cock into her. As he slipped inside, she screamed his name loudly, probably enough for anyone wandering the backstage area to hear. 

Taking a deep breath and holding her legs at his sides, Ryuji began to thrust in and out of her slippery pussy. Between the warmth and the wetness, he found himself insanely aroused, and had to restrain himself from going all out on her just yet. Instead he took his time, attempting to savor every moment that he was within her. Rise, on the other hand, found herself rather impatient. Her hips moved fast, trying to get him to increase his speed and get off quicker. As much as he wanted to comply, he continued to show restraint. 

"Come on, come on!" She exclaimed, tugging at the tie that was feeling much too close-fitting for comfort.

Through grit teeth, he replied, "Not just yet, Risette." 

In the blink of an eye, he took a hold of her again, and moved her over to the mini couch across the room. He positioned himself behind her, and inserted his dick to fuck her doggystyle. His calloused hands ended up grabbing her breasts, massaging them to the rhythm of his ramming. "W-wow..." Her eyes rolled as she felt him intensify his thrusting into her quivering vagina, now moving his hands to her waist and holding onto her tightly. She was so wet that there was complete ease in his movements inside her, and he took full advantage of this by doing her as fast as he could. Due to the warm sensations she was feeling, she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching though she desperately tried to stave it off as she wanted the pleasure to last longer. Rise's pussy tightened around Ryuji's dick, and he stopped for a moment with his throbbing member leaking in her. They both panted, remaining in position for a few moments. 

Turning her head, she winked at him, and shot him a teasing grin. This was enough to spur him back to action, determined to bring her closer to relief. As much as she wanted it to go on for as long as possible, she also embraced the idea of having him rock her world this time. He continued to take her, his cock dangerously close to erupting. His eyes settled upon her body, watching the sides of her boobs jiggle with each movement made. Although what he really wanted to see was her entire nude form again, though that would mean they'd need to stop again, and he just couldn't at this point. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on finishing, his lower body going wild against her. Rise screamed as she came, writhing until she felt him shoot his load into her, and she stiffened upon feeling the warm semen travel deep into her. Exhausted by everything that transpired, Ryuji moved from her, stumbling away to sit on the fancy chair in the corner of the room. It didn't take long for Rise to turn over, once again showing off to him. 

"That was amazing." 

Her words caused him to recover a bit quicker, as he felt a surge of pride. Despite not having had much sex, it seemed those other sessions paid off if he managed to satisfy a lovely woman like Risette. Ryuji felt his entire face and ears burn as he felt her gaze upon him. "Heh. It was, uh, nothing." 

She got up, and wandered over to him. Bending over in front of him, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be keeping the tie as a memento." This made her giggle, and she swished the tie a bit before turning toward where she had left her clothes previously. "Maybe I'll wear it at my next concert."

"Sure. Whatever you want, ma'am." Ryuji smirked at the idea of his tie being worn around her neck again, and hoped she would be up for another round of sex after said concert.

 

\---


End file.
